The Sweeney Todd Chronicles
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Take a seat, get nice and comfortable, and settle in as we open the cover to begin the Sweeney Todd Chronicles, a collection of one shots brought together for your entertainment! (Warning: Not all stories are pleasant and have sensitive content! These stories will also have warnings on them so if you are not good with the subject you can skip them!)
1. Chapter 1

**Daisies.**

Nellie hummed to herself as she made her way through the crowded market listening to the chaotic music of vendors shouting over one another, families walking together, groups of friends gossiping, and children running around chasing each other while parents yelled after them. She made her way around to the stands with the supplies she needed and once that was through she just walked the area looking at the stalls until a glimpse of red caught her attention. She looked in the direction the glimpse had come from and smiled making her way to the cart.

Once back at her shop Nellie quickly put away the ingredients from the market before she headed up to the barber shop above her own shop still humming to herself as she held her surprise behind her back with one hand while the other opened the door without even knocking.

"I'm back Mr. T."

She announced as she stepped into the room looking around to find the barber nowhere in sight. She gave an annoyed sigh but went ahead with her plan, she took the cup she'd brought up with his breakfast and tossed the untouched tea out the window, smirking at hearing someone yell as it hit them, before she went to the kettle on the little wood stove in the corner of the room pouring some of the cold water into the cup then setting it on the vanity beside the box containing Sweeney's silver "friends". Glancing around as if to make sure the barber wasn't going to pop out of nowhere she took the blood red daisies from behind her back and arranged them neatly in the cup of water. She stepped back to admire her work smiling before the sound of someone walking up the stairs made her jump and quickly retreat from the shop down the stairs that lead to her parlor then into her shop where she began making the pastry for pies.

As she worked she listened to the bell on the door of Sweeney's shop ring as he entered, she waited for the sound of shattering glass as he found the flowers but to her surprise there wasn't a sound, he wasn't even paceing like he normally would have been. She sighed pulling her hands away from the ball of pastry she working as the clock in the parlor chimed 12 in the afternoon. She quickly placed a cherry pie, from the few she'd made earlier that day, onto a plate and poured some milk into a cup holding on in each hand she made her way up the stairs once again. When she reached the top she nudged the door open with her hip still not bothering to make herself known.

"Brought ya somethin' ta snack on Mr. T."

She said as she set the plate and cup on the dresser looking up to find Sweeney eyeing the pie wearily drawing a smirk to her lips as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's a cherry pie, made a batch this mornin'."

He seemed to relax before looking at the red daisies narrowing his eyes for a moment before he turned back to facing the window.

"Where did those come from?"

His tone wasn't as cold as when he used to speak to her, since killing the judge and seeing Johanna leave with Anthony the cold and blood thirsty demon had slowly melted away and he wasn't killing his customers any longer now that they made good money. She looked at the flowers her brows knitting together as he lifted them from the vanity, she waited for him to either throw them or shove them into her hands to take away from his sigh.

"I bought 'em, thought they might cheer the place up, 'eaven knows it needs it."

The last part was mumbled to herself as her eyes looked around the room before focusing on him and widening as she watched him place the flowers on a table near the window where they could get light and not be in the way. He noticed her shock and a small smile tugged his lips before it was one as he turned away and began polishing hi razor. Thinking she would get no response, much less a thanks for the flowers, she turned to leave but as her hand pulled the door open his footsteps came up behind her making her pause.

"Thank you Nellie."

The words were so soft she could have imagined them, she smiled to herself as she left, her heart racing wildly as she entered her shop and began working the pastry once more singing softly to herself unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"By the sea that's the life I covet. By the sea Mr. Todd oh I know you'd love it."

As she sang she was unaware of the barber sneaking down the outside stairs and heading down the street toward the market. After awhile of not hearing a sound from the above shop Nellie decided to pop upstairs before the dinner rush.

"Mr. T you alright up 'ere? Mr. T?"

She looked around a feeling of worry filling her when she didn't see him.

"Now where did 'e go off to?"

Suddenly the door opened and she spun around letting out a relieved sigh to see Sweeney in the doorway holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Was there something you needed Nellie?"

She felt a blush cover her cheeks at the use of her first name, her mind went temporarily blank as she watched him cross the room and set the bag in the barber's chair before facing the window looking at her reflection with the same cold expression as he removed the razor from the holster at his side, leaving her to think he believed his razor would loosen her tongue, so she mentally shook herself moving back to the door.

"Oh it ain't nothin' love, just didn't 'ear you leave so it sounded awfully quiet up 'ere so i just thought I'd check on ya."

He stayed silent turning his eyes down to the razor in his hand s he began to polish it.

"And you've done that now get out."

She opened her mouth to protest but the sound of the bell over the door in her shop made her snap it shut again and hurry from the room closing the door behind her. Sweeney glanced over his shoulder hearing the door close and placed his razor back in it's holster before walking out onto the balcony looking down a Nellie as she made her way around to customers balancing plates on her arms to the point if she wasn't careful they'd all fall to the ground ruined. He felt a small pang of guilt in his chest at seeing her do it all alone now that Toby had run off , yet he hadn't returned with the law as they feared.

Sweeney shook his head and went back into his shop where he grabbed the bag from the market and made his way down the inside stairs into Nellie's parlor. Once in the parlor he made his way to her room being sure not to be seen as he slipped in and closed the door behind himself. A few moments later he was back upstairs watching the dinner rush from the door of his shop, moving now and again so Nellie wouldn't see him when she waited the tables nearest the stairs. After dark had fallen the customers began to leave as he watched from the balcony, Nellie cleaned most of the tables before throwing down the rag on the one she had been scrubbing with a shout of 'Oh sod it, tomorrow's Sunday, I'll clean then.' before entering her hop and slamming the door behind her.

He moved inside and silently made his way down the inside stairs enough he could see her walk by, to busy pulling pins from her unruly auburn hair to see him hidden in the shadows.

"Ruddy 'air! One of these days I'm gonna cut it all of short!"

He rolled his eyes, he'd heard the threat on her hair many nights through the floorboards, but stayed quiet as she moved around the parlor before entering her room, by this time he had already returned upstairs listening to the gasp then silence from below. It was a moment before the silence was broken by the sound of bare feet padding up the indoor stairs, he kept his back to her as she walked into the room but in the large window he could see her reflection standing in nothing but a white night gown that stopped at her knees, her wild curls spilled over her shoulders the soft glow of the oil lamps gave them a more fiery look, and in her hands was a bouquet of snow white daisies that now seemed paled in beauty in comparison to the way she looked like a dark angel in the glow of the lamps.

"Do you 'ave any idea 'ow these got in me room?"

He met her reflections gaze keeping his face emotionless but said nothing. In the silence a blush creeped over her cheeks as she bit her lower lip against a smile as she set the flowers on the dresser before making her way to him. Now that she was closer he could see tears in her large brown eyes before her reflection was masked by his own as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her forehead on his back, surprised when he didn't push her way but rather carefully loosened her arms enough to turn and give a silent gasp. The windows reflection somehow hadn't done what was standing before him justice.

He recovered quickly placing his hands on hips causing her to blush deeper. She bit her lip looking up into his eyes before standing on tiptoe and placing a kiss to his cheek blinking shocked when he turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss with his own. She melted into the kiss as his arms encircled her waist holding her close, neither wanted to break the kiss first but Nellie pulled away a little when it felt like she'd suffocate and looked into his eyes, a smile dancing on her lips as one tugged at the corner of his mouth. Carefully he moved her back until her back touched the wall beside the dresser and he lifted one of the daisies tucking it behind her right ear with a stray curl, the contrast between the snowy petals and her hair was like ice and fire drawing another smile to his lips.

"Thank you love, for the flowers."

Nellie's voice was hoarse from the kiss making his smile turn into a smirk as he leaned in close son on an inch separated their lips.

"What flowers pet?"

She smiled and closed the space between their lips losing herself in the kiss as he held her close. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: WARNING THIS IS NOT A SWEET STORY! IT DOES INVOLVE SELF HARM/SUICIDE SO PLEASE IF THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU ARE OKAY WITH OR ARE SENSATIVE TO**_ _ **DO NOT**_ _ **READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 **Rubies.**

 _Drip, drip, drip.._

The sound filled the room, dominating the silence as the glistening red hit the tiled floor rhythmically.

 _Drip, drip...drip…_

The dripping that had been a silence shattering metronome for nearly 20 minutes began to give way to darkness and the slowly quieting sound of a heart beat.

It was well past lunch time and the daily interruption of Nellie bringing up trays of food never occurred making Sweeney separate himself from his normal brooding pattern to look through the door window at the courtyard below expecting to find it full of the rotten filth of London….but it was not, it was as barren and empty as the day he'd returned to Fleet Street. Brows knitting together in thought he moved to the vanity holding his box of razors and opened the lid to take out the next one to be polished when he realized two of the silver razors were gone, if one was in his hand then where was the other?!

A memory of when he'd back Nellie into the vanity the day before after listening to her stupid, useless chatter flitted through his mind, she must have grabbed on of the razors while his back was turned after threatening her. With a low, dangerous growl he shut the box and stormed down to the pie shop in search of the auburn haired baker. When he stepped into the shop it was empty, the only sound was the eerily joyful jingle of the bell over the door as he closed it behind him.

Moving through the shop to the parlor like a predator on the hunt he kept his hand tight around his razor and his guard on high alert. As he entered the parlor it was also empty, not a sign of the baker anywhere. A slight panic began to bubble in his chest, it wasn't as though he cared a scrap for Nellie but if something happened to her who would help him with hiding the evidence of his killings, at least that's what he told himself. Standing in the center of the parlor he looked around now seeing a few things out of place, the papers on the small side table were disturbed, their corners crumpled as though someone had grabbed them shaking, the ink pot and pen were both on the floor creating a deep black stain on the carpet.

He was so absorbed in examining the newly found clues that when the resounding metallic clunk of metal hitting tile sounded it made him jump and spin around eyes darting around the room trying to locate the sound. Taking a breath his mind began to work again, the only rooms to have tile were the kitchen and the bathroom of the downstairs flat, he already knew Nellie wasn't in the kitchen, she would have come out when she'd heard him come down the stairs, so that left one other place, the bathroom.

He made his way down the hall each step seeming to take him farther rather than closer as a pit opened in his stomach and consumed it. Finally he reached the door and took hold of the handle easing it open making it creek on it's hinges. The first thing to hit him was the all too familiar copper smell of blood, it overwhelmed his nose and coated his tongue making his heart lurch into a panicked race. He let the door fall open as he stepped over the threshold and found Nellie laying in the tub filled with red dyed water, one arm on the side lip of the tub, hand slack in a position as though it had been holding something, and a dull eerie sound filled the room.

 _Drip….drip….drip…._

Eyes following the river of crimson that had once been flowing from her wrist, down her hand to where it now dripped sluggishly from her fingertips to the tiled floor where his missing razor lay in a pool of blood. He felt numb all over, his mind couldn't process the glassed over teary look in her now lifeless brown eyes as they stared unseeing at the ceiling, trails of already fallen and dried tears present on her cheeks. His eyes caught a bit of white on the floor just out of the blood's reach making him swallow hard and reach down to lift it. Written shakily on the half crumpled paper were two words that spoke more than a whole novel ever could.

' _I'm sorry'_

 _Drip…..drip…..dri-_

The soul sound of her precious red rubies hitting the floor stopped as the last ruby tumbled from her cold finger tips hitting the floor with a sound loud enough to drown out thunder but softer than a sigh…

 _Drip._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So to make up for the last chapter (or replace it if you found yourself unable to read it) here is a lighter story. I am truly sorry about the events in the chapter before but evil plot bunnies can be truly evil so now here is a more softer story to relax everyone and begin to nurse those sad and hurt feels.**_

 **Sing Me to Sleep.**

Nellie Lovett had always had the habit of singing to fill the silence around her when it was crushing her or she felt overly lonely. Singing brought a sense of calm over her and often reminded her of her mother allowing her to relax after long lonely nights. Never did she imagine her nightly singing was a relaxing reassurance to someone else, someone she never knew even cared enough to listen.

The day had been long and blistery cold, even for a London winter, and yet plenty of men found their way to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor for the closest shave in all of London. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but as it had been since the week began her shop was empty and void of visitors apart a small handful of loyal patrons who only stayed long enough to get a pie and walk back out to brave the cold. She had just given Toby his nightly tumbler of gin before sending him to bed and massaged her temples hearing the rhythmic thuds of Sweeney's boots on the wooden floor above her, 5 steps forward , 5 back and repeat, she knew it better than any dance in the world and yet she could not compose it or execute it the way the barber above could.

Pushing herself away from the counter she moved about the shop turning out the oil lamps and humming as she did so before walking into the parlor looking around. The fire was growing low in the grate sapping the warmth from the room, her arm chair next to the fireplace looked uninviting as did the half read book resting on the seat, she sighed and walked through the room to her bedroom her hums turning into soft words as she closed the door. She shed her heavy dress and freed herself from her corset breathing easier as she cast it aside, her words grew a little louder but were still quiet so as not to disturb Toby or Mr. Todd. Continuing her song she slipped into her night dress and sat at her vanity softly removing the pins from her hair so it fell down her back in a lavender scented auburn curtain before she began to brush it out with the old wooden brush her mother had used on her when she was a child, seeing as it was the only brush that even survived her wild curls, her song never faltering as she went through the routine dance.

Once the knots were all brushed out she set the brush down and moved to her bed slipping under the ruby colored covers and settling in watching the ceiling tracing the invisible footsteps of the pacing man above singing softly all the while. Her eyes began to to close and her words began to waver as she slipped into sleep unaware of the ears taking in her song as footsteps stopped and sleep claimed her. In the barber shop above Sweeney sat in his barbering chair taking in the last words of the song drifting through the floorboards feeling at ease as the very sound of Mrs. Lovett's voice expelled all of the thoughts that plagued his mind.

He'd never admit it to anyone, much less the baker now sleeping below, but her nightly songs relaxed him and brought him an odd sense of calm he hadn't felt in years and he was grateful, grateful that every night Nellie Lovett sang his tired mind and body to sleep and banished the demons plaguing him until dawn brought the start of a whole different dance for both the baker and the barber. 


End file.
